gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
| caption = Setsuna (A.D. 2307) | cname = Setsuna F. Seiei | jname = 刹那・F・セイエイ | alias = Setsuna F. Seiei Kamal Majirif | realname = Soran Ibrahim | genetictp = Human Innovator (cca. Season 2) | gender = Male | birthday = April 7 AD 2291 | age = 16 (Season 1) 21 (Season 2) 23 (Movie) | blood = A | height = 162 cm (Season 1) 175 cm | weight = 49 kg (Season 1) 58 kg | nationt = Republic of Krugis | loves = | family = | affiliat = Celestial Being | paffiliat = KPSA | designat = Gundam Meister | mobilew = Gundam Exia (S1) 00 Gundam (S2) 00 QanT (Movie) Union Flag Celestial Being Ver. (Movie) | voiced = Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) Yuka Nishigaki (Soran) (Japanese) Brad Swaile (English) }} Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Setsuna is a Gundam Meister, serving under the paramilitary group, Celestial Being."Celestial Being," Episode 1. Mobile Gundam 00 Season 1. He was once a member of Ali al-Saachez's KPSA, serving as a child guerilla during the Azadistan-Krugis conflict."Unrewarded Souls," Episode 7. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. In the course of the series, Setsuna became the first Innovator, which is the next step in the Human evolution according to Celestial Being Founder Aeolia Schenberg."Beyond," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Personality & Character At the beginning of the series, Setsuna is a person who is stoic, quiet, and never open that much to his companions. When he speaks though, he goes straight to the point and directly tells what he feels. Most of the time, he is a man of action, as he let his actions speak for itself. In a way, he is impulsive; when he feels the urge to something on a whim, he would not hesitate to do it. One example was when he met Ali al-Saachez years after the disbandment of KPSA, and proposed to confront each other outside their Mobile Suits despite the secrecy that Celestial Being tries to uphold at the time. This behaviour sometimes lead his crew mates to be cautious of what he might do during missions. Despite of this, one factor that made him a great asset to Celestial Being is his sense of duty. Even if he fails on anything, he wouldn't allow himself to fail as the Meister of Celestial Being's Mobile weapons, the Gundams. Setsuna wanted to be a Gundam, which is Celestial Being's symbol for eradicating war. In the past, Setsuna was a member of the terrorist organization, KPSA. He, with the rest of the child guerrillas, had been brainwashed to believe they were fighting a holy war. However, the guerrilla's total annihilation at the face of the enemy mobile suits destroyed Setsuna's belief in God. With nothing but his rifle, young Setsuna clung to life, searching for salvation. It was then that the 0 Gundam appeared and saved him from death. The overwhelming presence of the Gundam awed the young Setsuna; it has become the object of his total admiration. When he was invited to become a Gundam Meister, he accepted it, wanting to be just like the Gundam from his past. As a young man who grew up as a soldier and a destroyer, Setsuna embraced the concept of fighting to end war. It was the only tool he knew to become the embodiment of the Gundam. However, as his journey as a Gundam Meister unfolds, he learned about other means that can also lead to peace. At first, he despised Marina Ismail's "peaceful negotiations" and thought it was counterproductive when ending a conflict. However, he came to understand the feelings of Marina, who also desired peace despite the difference in approach. He also met Saji Crossroad and other civilians, who just wanted to continue their peaceful lives. There was also his comrades in Celestial Being. He learned that even though they are different, they all desire peaceful future. He became more open to understanding people and their motivations. During Celestial Being's fight with the A-Laws and the Innovators, Setsuna learned that the pilot that had saved him 11 years ago, Ribbons Almark, was the one manipulating the world through oppression. The one he revered to be the foundation of his ideals was the one who was continuing to distort the world. He was shaken by the fact, but thanks to words of the late Lockon Stratos, he has able to move on and find his real reason for fighting. Evolving into a genuine Innovator, he intends to create a path to the future for his friends and comrades. He continued to be in Celestial Being, fighting for the sake of the vision of a peaceful future. Skills Setsuna mostly specialized in close quarters combat. He has some knowledge in ballistic weaponry use, which he works on to improve during the course of the series. He has some knowledge and skills in infiltration, being the one to be trusted most of the time with missions that involve intelligence gathering. Most of the disciplines he knew about combat had been learned back from his child guerrilla days during the Azadistan-Krugis conflict. In piloting, there are seemingly low opinions about Setsuna and his skills. Early in Season 1, Celestial Being Alejandro Corner commented that Setsuna mostly depends on his Gundam's capabilities in battle when he saw Exia in action during the Azadistan civil war. Setsuna's skill as a pilot seemed less than that of his nemesis', i.e. Ali al-Saachez and Graham Aker. However, Setsuna does show improvements in his piloting skills later in the series. In Season 2, Mister Bushido (Graham's alter ego) commented about how Setsuna has improved his aiming skills during their battle on the Middle East. Setsuna's developed skills through battle experience was one of deciding factors in his battle against the Innovade Ribbons Almark. At the later half of Season 2, Setsuna began evolving into an Innovator. Setsuna gained extraordinary abilities that includes spatial awareness, precognition, quick reflex, and mental awareness, all of which helped him improve his combat piloting. Setsuna has a high level of Quantum Brainwaves, but the actual scope of its abilities has not been clearly defined. Appearance Setsuna has black messy wavy hair, dark brown eyes and slight dark skin. He is slender which doesn't seem muscular. In civilian outfit, he often wears a scarf, that of cream or red colour; white long sleeved shirt with blue cloth wrapped around the waist; dark pants and black shoes. He sometimes sport a navy blue jacket over the shirt. In missions, he wears blue Gundam Meister pilot suit. Five years after Season 1, Setsuna became taller, with his face more longer than the usual round. He also sports a new Celestial Being uniform, with blue colour jacket, blue and white shirt, white pants and dark boots. He also wears a new Gundam Meister pilot suit. Gallery 01.jpg|Setsuna's usual outfit since Season 2 01a.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 1 01b.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 1) 01c.png|Setsuna in pilot suit (Season 2) 01d.png|Setsuna's casual outfit in Season 2 01e.png|Setsuna in his outfit from child guerilla days History Born as Soran Ibrahim,"Bonds," Episode 19. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna grew up in the former Middle Eastern country of Krugis Republic. At a young age, Soran was abducted by KPSA Leader Ali al-Saachez and was brainwashed into the teachings of the holy war. Upon killing his parents at the age of 8, Soran joined with the child guerrillas in the KPSA and participated in the Krugis-Azadistan Conflict happening at the time. In A.D. 2301, Soran took part in the guerrilla's last stand in Krugis, which killed most of his comrades at the hands of Azadistan's Mobile Suit forces. He was saved at the last minute by the intervention of Celestial Being's Humanoid Mobile Suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. Soran was later added by the Gundam Meister Ribbons Almark into the roster of nominated Gundam Meisters "I Can Hear a Song," Episode 14. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. and in A.D. 2305, he was recruited to join in with the Ptolemaios Crew to prepare for their armed interventions in next two years."Endless Poem," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Soran's young age was a problem to his comrades and was the source of growing suspicions about his recommendation, but because Veda specifically recommended him, the issue was not further pursued. Soran was given the GN-001 Gundam Exia and was given the code name Setsuna F. Seiei."Setsuna," Episode 25. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Season 1 Armed Intervention Campaign Setsuna made his Celestial Being debut during the Advanced European Union's (AEU) testing of the mobile suit prototype, Enact, in Africa. Using his Gundam Exia, Setsuna decapitated Patrick Colasour's Enact in front of many AEU delegates. After retreating from the testing grounds, Setsuna faced the AEU mobile suit forces residing in the AEU Tower, effectively revealing AEU's excessive military force than what the international treaty permits. Comrade Lockon Stratos covered Exia using Gundam Dynames. Setsuna's first act in Africa marks the beginning of Celestial Being's armed intervention. After retreating with Lockon to their base in the Pacific, Celestial Being revealed themselves through Aeolia Schenberg's video feed and announced to the world about their objective of eliminating conflict to the world. The Gundam Meisters' next mission was the armed intervention in the ethnic conflict between the Sinhalese and Tamils in Ceylon. All of the Meisters were gathered for the mission. After seeing the Tamil Tierens overwhelmed the Sinhalese Mobile Suit Forces, Setsuna was reminded of his past in the last conflict in Krugis and his vow to be a Gundam. He rushed before the group and got worked up in quickly decimating the Tieren forces on the ground. After the mission Setsuna went ahead to retreat first from the battlefield. On the airspace, he was intercepted by a Union Flag piloted by Union's Graham Aker. The battle was short lived as Graham quickly retreated after his Flag's rifle was destroyed by Exia's beam saber. However, Graham's speed and tenacity left an impression on Setsuna. Afterwards, Setsuna met with the Gundam Meisters in HRL Orbital Elevator to see Tieria off to space. They wondered why he was late, and he immediately told him about his report on Veda. After Tieria had left, Setsuna and the rest of the Meisters left for their next missions. Setsuna went back to Ceylon to attack HRL's Garrison 7. After decimating the Tierens, he faced Sergei Smirnov's Tieren Mobility Type. Setsuna was able to disarm Sergei's Tieren, but Sergei was able to grip on Exia's head. However, Setsuna still won by decapitating the Tieren using a beam saber. After the mission, Setsuna resided in a residential unit in Japan, where he first met with engineer student, Saji Crossroad. Setsuna learned later that the HRL had made a decision of fighting against Celestial Being after the recent interventions. Due to the Celestial Being's activities, Taribia, which holds the Union's Orbital Tower, made a timely succession from the Union, thinking that Celestial Being would protect the country from Union aggression. Exia with the rest of the Gundams attacked the Taribian Ground Forces for instigating a potential conflict against Union. The Taribia immediately withdrew its decision to succeed and arranged negotiations with the Union. As Setsuna withdrew from the Taribian airspace, a custom black Flag, piloted by Graham Aker, chased after Exia. The Flag has shown an improved speed and maneuverability, but Setsuna immediately withdrew from the battle by going underwater. During Allelujah's sudden decision of saving people in the falling gravitational block from the HRL Low Orbital Station, Setsuna helped Lockon in supporting Allelujah and sniping through the atmosphere by clearing the clouds for Dynames' target sensor. The AEU and the nation of Moralia decided to perform a huge military exercise to provoke an armed intervention from the Gundams and try to capture one using their military might. Celestial Being decided to intervene using all of their Gundams. Before the intervention, Setsuna went to Celestial Being's base in the Pacific to receive additional weapons from Ian Vashti, completing Exia's "Seven Swords". Setsuna started the operation by attacking the ground forces in southwestern part of Moralia. After Setsuna had completed his first task, a prototype Enact intercepted him and overwhelmed Exia with linear shots and mobile suit kicks. Setsuna recognized the enemy pilot's voice as the one belonging to his former KPSA mentor, Ali al-Saachez. As the enemy Enact pushed Exia to the corner, the memory of killing his own mother due to Ali's orders flashed through Setsuna's mind. Infuriated, Setsuna increased the particle output in Exia's GN Blade to slice through the enemy's Blade Rifle, forcing the Enact to step back. Setsuna called out the enemy using light communication to come out of the Mobile Suit. The enemy complied after seeing Setsuna went out of Exia's cockpit. After confirming it was his past mentor, Setsuna quickly drew out his gun, which prompted Ali to drew out his. Just then, a beam from Dynames came flashing through the space between them. Ali al-Saachez quickly withdrew. After that, all of the Gundams headed to the enemy headquarters and annihilated the enemy units there within 5 minutes, forcing the AEU and Moralia to surrender unconditionally. After the Gundams had returned to their base in the Pacific, Lockon disciplined Setsuna for the latter's action in Moralia. Concluding that Setsuna is a liability, Tieria also pointed his side arm at Setsuna. Setsuna also responded by pulling out his own gun. Allelujah reminded both of them that they were both chosen by Veda for a reason. Both of the Meisters put away their guns and Setsuna stated that his own existence is proof enough that he deserved to be a Gundam Meister. Not long after the Moralia operation, the Gundam Meisters received the news about the indiscriminate bombings that happened all over the world. The terrorist cell responsible asked for the disarmament of Celestial Being or the attacks would continue. After the Ptolemaios Crew had gathered in their base in the Pacific, the Gundam Meisters launched with their Gundams to different places around the world. Setsuna went to AEU Scottish Highland and waited for further orders. While there, a bombing happened in the nearby city and Setsuna was ordered to investigate. He eventually pursued the suspicious figure behind the attacks, but he was stopped by a police officer in the area. He was saved by the Azadistan Princess Marina Ismail, whose convoy was just happened to be passing by. Marina had recognized Setsuna as one of her countrymen and had sought to meet with him. The two talked about the chaotic situation in Azadistan, and their differing opinions about Celestial Being and its ideals to stop war. After learning that Setsuna was from Krugis and was continuing to pursue fighting, Marina thought that Setsuna was sent to assassinate her, but Setsuna instead revealed his real identity as a member of Celestial Being. Before leaving, he warned Marina of their impending armed intervention to Azadistan. He later received that the terrorist responsible for the indiscriminate attacks were the La Edenra, and was ordered to attack one of their cargo ships in the Atlantic. Setsuna sank the ship and destroyed the accompanying mobile armour. Four months after the Moralia operation, Setsuna with his Gundam returned to Ptolemaios in HRL geostationary orbit to do a scheduled maintenance. While there, the ship was located and attacked by the HRL forces. With the rest of the Gundams, Exia was launched to protect the Ptolemaios. The HRL's true purpose was to capture the Gundams, but they failed and retreated after losing most of their forces against Gundam Kyrios and Nadleeh. After recovering from the incident, the Ptolemaios sent Exia and Dynames to South Africa for another armed intervention. While the Ptolemaios was still in Lagrange 4, a civil conflict struck in the Kingdom Azadistan after the abduction of Conservative Leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. Setsuna and Lockon were asked to standby as Celestial Being agents investigate the matter. Setsuna volunteered to roam around Azadistan and do a parallel investigation. While there, the people discriminate against him for being from Krugis. In the evening, fighting between Azadistan Mobile Suit Force broke out and Setsuna was ordered to attack both sides fighting near the capital. As Setsuna intercept more incoming Mobile Suit Forces from outside the capital, he witnessed people, with children among them, fighting against the Mobile Anfs. Setsuna couldn't save even a single child from getting killed, leaving him in despair. The next day, Setsuna was sent to investigate the source of the missile attacks, which had destroyed the Azadistan Solar Power Receiver Facility the night before. There, he met Captain Graham Aker and Technical officer Billy Katagiri. While talking to Setsuna, Graham found out that Setsuna was hiding a gun behind his back. However, he let the boy off, and even slipped out the information about the culprit Enact responsible for the missile attack and its connection to the missing PMC Enact. Setsuna got a hint who was responsible for the whole mess and contacted Lockon about what he found out. Setsuna launched with Exia to the ruins of Krugis, where he was intercepted by the PMC Enact; its pilot was no other than Ali al-Saachez. Setsuna asked why was Ali still fighting and where is his God. Ali didn't reply, and pushed Exia to the corner in an attempt to force open its cockpit. However, Setsuna was able to counterattack by slashing one of the Enact's arms, forcing Ali to retreat. Lockon and Hong Long later managed to rescue Massoud Rachmadi from his captors, and Setsuna, in Exia, accompanied the Rasa back to the Azadistan Palace. Sumeragi had sent an order for Exia to go the palace unarmed to show Celestial Being's sincerity to end the conflict. Setsuna complied and didn't retaliate against the hostile citizens and mobile suit forces at the palace grounds. After handing over Massoud Rachmadi, Setsuna told Marina before he left to continue promoting peace in her country and fight for the God she believes in. Team Trinity Operations As the Ptolemy underwent repairs in Lagrange 1, the Ptolemy Crew decided to go for a brief vacation. Setsuna went back to his place in Japan, where he spent much of his time with Saji and his girlfriend, Louise Halevy. After learning about the three power blocs' unusual cooperation for a military exercise, Setsuna was called to gather with the rest of the Gundam Meisters for standby. On the way, he visited Marina Ismail's sleeping quarters, asking her view on why the world was so twisted. (...) Operation Fallen Angels (...) Season 2 Return of Celestial Being (...) Break Pillar Incident (...) Veda Retrieval Mission (...) Movie (...) References }} External Links *Setsuna in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Official website (Japanese) Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members Category:Innovators Category:Ptolemaios Crew